Bad Behaviour Equals Great Rewards
by Ethriel
Summary: Being bad doesn’t always mean you get a punishment…sometimes your rewards are generous and many. My first nonM rated fic! KaiTala Gift fic for Troublesome Ares


Bad Behaviour Equals Great Rewards

-

Summary - Being bad doesn't always mean you get a punishment…sometimes your rewards are generous and many. Gift fic for Troublesome Ares.

Warnings: **BOY/BOY LOVE! YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T LET THE BACK BUTTON HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!**

Other Notes: o.o my first non-M rated fic…wow…go me…A gift for Troublesome Ares

-

The sunlight filtered through the thick grey clouds and made the frost hardened grass, sparkle and shine like the worlds largest emerald, the concrete that threaded around it appearing like a silver band. As Wolborg ran wildly through the grass his redheaded owner followed behind at a slower pace on the slippery cement, praying he wouldn't wind up on his ass.

Tala hated owning a dog sometimes. Like having to walk them alone on a freezing cold Russian night, or on a busy and cold morning where people crammed onto the sidewalk, trying to avoid stepping on the glass and falling. Sometimes the afternoons were bad too, when the children were out of school and crowded around the dog, petting and walling it in. most dogs didn't mind the attention, but his dog was not quite a dog and when it was surrounded, it began growling.

He was thankful that at 9 am most kids were in school, though the occasional one was late and stopped to give the large half-dog half-wolf a pet before running away, some going much more slowly and picking up a stick, giving it a few throws with the dog before reluctantly leaving. He was left in relative peace.

He whistled when he looked around but was unable to see the large white and silver coated wolf. He winced and glanced around the opposite side of the park, wondering how and why his dog would go to that side but not caring, rather think of stupid reasons than think his dog had ran off or been stolen or hit by a bus…

"Whoa there big guy, take it easy!"

His head snapped around as he heard the shocked and surprised half-yell half-laugh, his eyes widening as he saw his dog straddling someone, yipping excitedly as a hand lifted to stroke the back of his neck. He jogged over and grabbed Wolborg's collar, yanking him off the stranger and quickly fixing on the leash, unable to believe his usually obedient pet was acting this way. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, dropping his head as he felt his cheeks warming up.

"It's no problem." The man laughed, taking the proffered hand that helped him to his feet. "If I'd seen him coming I would have been able to handle it."

"I'm surprised you missed him."

The bluenette whom Wolborg had felt the need to pounce upon rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "True," he admitted. "But all I saw was a blur." Smoothly he slid down onto his haunches and scratched the back of the large beasts head, smirking. "You don't have to pounce on me to get my attention buddy, you're hard to miss."

The dog barked and tugged on the leash, trying to hop onto him once more, almost pulling the redhead's arm right out of its socket in the process, but he yanked back sharply and kept the dog sitting by his side, shooting it a heated glare. "Will you behave?" He hissed.

The bluenette chuckled again and shook his head, straightening up. "Wow, didn't I know I was that handsome to attract the attention of such a fine animal."

Tala looked back at the man with apologetic eyes. "I **am** sorry, he isn't like this usually."

"It's fine, I have one of my own. Knowing my luck today I'll be on my back again the second I open my door." He shook his head, smiling ruefully at the thought. "Speaking of which I better get back to her before she chews up the house."

Tala nodded and smiled a little, thankful that at the very least the guy hadn't been an asshole, and watched as he slipped past and continued on his path. He noticed that the back of the mans shirt and jeans were soaked and felt a little guilty about what Wolborg had done, shooting an angry look at the forlorn animal. "See what you did?" He demanded.

Wolborg in turn yelped, loudly, which caused the bluenette to turn momentarily, shooting him a smirk before turning away and re-beginning his journey for the second time.

As he walked Tala couldn't help but notice that, due to the wetness, the jeans clung very tightly to the mans upper thighs and ass, and blushed as he realised after a moment that he was staring. He moved his eyes upwards, and his mouth dried as he noticed the white shirt had become transparent and he could make out the rigid shoulders, the straight spine lightly pressing against the skin, the way his chest would narrow down into lean hips and then…

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts from his mind, and he bit his lip when he practically felt them slap the other side of his mind before running back and jumping on his brain, digging in their sharp little claws and making him think of things he shouldn't think of.

Wolborg whined from beside him, tugging the leash gently, noticing his masters distracted state and not wanting to pull so hard as to pull him right over. Shaking his head once more he turned and bent down, unclipping Wolborg's leash and letting him run free again, too distracted by his thoughts to even consider the possibility of the wolf taking down another person.

The bluenette had been very handsome as well as kind. His crimson orbs had swirled with good humour and understanding, and appeared to smoulder with their intensity. Four shark-fins decorated his face, two on each beautifully defined cheekbone, same shade as his bangs. The hair behind those bangs was a deep navy, but a distinct shade that would never be confused as black.

A long white scarf had been secured tightly around his throat, trailing all the way down to his denim-clad knees. The tough blue material baggied out around the ankles but tightened back in around his ankles. Black trainers laced with red kept his feet from the cold ground, just as the white shirt was laced with red stitching.

He licked his lips before whistling for Wolborg, who trotted over and sat down in front of him obediently. Tala leant down and quickly fixed the collar back on, smiling as he turned off the path and started his usual morning jog.

-

By the time he was inside the lobby of his apartment building he felt encompassed by the warmth and shivered both in relief and weariness. Leading Wolborg towards the elevator he changed his mind when he saw the long line that awaited and turned sharply towards the stairs, beginning to jog as Wolborg picked up his pace to a fast trot. His apartment was on the eighth floor but he didn't mind, it was good exercise every now and again.

By the time he reached the third floor he paused a moment, swallowing a deep lungful of air as he unclipped Wolborg's leash and then started jogging again, the dog now speeding up the stairs and out of sight. The apartment manager didn't like pets running around off their leashes, but what he didn't know didn't hurt anyone, and Wolborg would be waiting by the door to let them into the main hall.

He blinked some sweat out of his eyes and lifted a hand, drawing it across the damp skin and pushing his bangs back from his eyes also before they began to pester him. He rounded the corner into the small alcove where Wolborg whined impatiently, nudging the door with his nose. Tala chuckled softly and rubbed his large head fondly. "We're only a minute away, surely you can wait that long to eat?"

The half-wolf whined again and nudged his leg this time, and he slipped a hand into his pocket and removed his keys, the other hand curling around the door handle and pulling it open, Wolborg squeezing through the gap as soon as he could. Sighing sadly he shook his head and entered, letting the door swing closed behind him, and looked down the hall. Wolborg was not at the door.

But he could hear the wolfs low pitched whine, repetitive and impatient, and the sound of claws dragging down on something wooden. It was a sound he woke up to every morning. He glanced down the right hall and frowned as he saw the large wolf pawing a door, the whine picking up into a howl.

"Wolborg!" He hissed sharply, his cheeks growing dull. Good god please don't let the home owner be in. "Get down here **now**!"

The wolf heard and ignored him, pausing in its howl only for a moment to catch it's breath before starting again, his claws chipping a little of the paint as it pleaded.

Growling low in his throat Tala stormed towards the dog, grabbing its collar once again. "Wolborg, when we get home tonight after your last walk, I am giving you a **bath**!" He threatened, fixing the leash back on and preparing to drag his pet home if he had to, when the door opened.

"Hello again." Said the bluenette, smirking slightly as his eyes strayed down to the wolf who was desperately trying to get to him. "And to you too." He added, leaning down and ruffling the wolfs fur.

"I'm sorry, again." Tala smiled slightly in embarrassment, trying to keep his arm steady as he held back the strong wolf who was fighting with everything he had to get to the bluenette.

The crimson-eyed male shook his head dismissively. "It's perfectly alright. Though I am wondering why and how you got to my apartment. The only thing I can guess is that your wolf here is a good tracker, and that you are following or stalking me."

Tala would have believed this to be an insult had the bluenette not been giving him a taunting smile as he spoke, and he laughed in embarrassment. "No, I live down the hall, but apparently he," he inclined his head at Wolborg at this point, "is stalking you."

The other male smirked. "I'm Kai Hiwatari." The bluenette introduced himself.

"Tala Ivanov." The redhead returned. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Kai glanced down at Wolborg once more. "And your obsessive companion?"

"Wolborg." Tala smirked, shaking his head.

Kai leant against the doorjamb on with his shoulder, head tilting as he eyed the lean redhead. "How long you lived here?" He asked curiously, wondering why he had not noticed the attractive male sooner.

"About a year and a half. You?"

"Six years." He closed his eyes as he thought, trying to see if he could remember the most recent person to have moved out. "Mrs Kindleman, you moved into her place?" He guessed after a moment.

"Yeah I--"

Apparently growing impatient and annoyed Wolborg pounced once more onto Kai with all his weight, taking down not only the bluenette but the redhead holding his leash. The grip loosened enough for Wolborg to tug the lead away and dash inside the apartment, but neither of the two humans noticed as they stared each other, one awkward, the other contemplative.

The redhead had very feminine features, soft, curved, round, almost childlike, but those big baby-blues belied his experience with the world, wary and sharp. Embarrassment flittered through them as the ivory skin turned an appealing shade of pink, though he didn't try to lift himself up.

Not that Kai minded, the boy was a light and pleasant weight upon him, and he let a hand touch the boys thigh briefly, smirking slightly. "If you really want to come in…" He chuckled, which caused the leaner male to hastily get off him, glancing away and remaining outside the door as Kai straightened himself out, looking over his shoulder into the apartment. "I don't own an axe, I'm afraid."

"Excuse me?" Tala asked, staring into the crimson eyes cluelessly.

The smirk on the bluenette's lips widened. "I don't own an axe." He repeated. "So you don't need to worry about me cutting you up into little pieces. Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Tala bit his lip for a moment, chewing on it hesitantly before nodding and stepping inside. He heard Kai close the door behind him and looked around the apartment, eyebrows furrowing. "Where'd Wolborg go?"

Kai shrugged and began heading towards the hall that led to the bedroom and bathroom, Tala following silently. They peered into the bathroom but saw nothing but sparkling clean tiles and a wet towel lying on the floor, and this caused Kai to frown. "Emy?" He called, then whistled.

Nothing.

It was then Tala noticed for the first time that the bluenette was shirtless, and he kept his eyes focused firmly on the floor, refusing to look up should he begin to blush again. "I have a very bad feeling right now." Kai informed, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Male dog + female dog + bedroom…"

Tala groaned and squeezed his eyes closed. "In heat?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Wolborg too."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well…I guess I'm a little relieved."

"Why?"

"It means he wasn't stalking me, he was stalking her via me."

Tala smiled slightly and shook his head, blinking open his eyes to meet the crimson pair in front of him.

"I think we best leave them alone for a while. About that coffee…"

-

Okay, weird, yes, but I wanted to write it XDDD Emy is TA's absolutely **gorgeous** puppy's name. Now, for those of you who do not know - when female dogs go into heat it produces a smell which attracts males, unless the females are spayed. It was this smell, and not the mind of an insane authoress, that attracted Wolborg to Kai and therefore Emy. Twasn't anything to do with me XDDD …well…besides the fact I wrote it --;; even then it was TA's idea…bah.

For you TA!


End file.
